1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an agitator assembly for shaking vessels that are present in a transportation assembly within an automated immunoassay analyzer system.
2. Background Description
Immunoassay analyzer systems perform chemical tests to determine the presence of a specific antibody or antigen in a sample of biological material such as blood or urine. During the performance of these tests, automated analyzers dilute samples, add reagents, agitate and incubate the test vessels. Agitation is required to mix the samples with the reagent. The agitation also assists to increase the reaction rate when one of the reagents is bound to a solid phase which can be the interior surface of the assay tube itself or a bead or a suspension of microparticles. Current agitator implementations may provide fins within a vessel, such as the dilution well, as described in Babson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,092, actively impact the vessels as in Babson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,529, or shake the vessels as in Babson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,726.